Aims: We propose to develop and test three 18-lesson programs on pain, one for each level, Kindergarten through Grade 2, to include such topics as the early warning function of pain and coping strategies for it. The programs will incorporate procedures established as effective in psychology and education research and will be developed on a sound theoretical base. Methodology: A pilot study for each of the 3 pain programs will follow a pretest, program instruction with small groups of children, posttest format, with children at the 3 grade levels acting as their own controls. Following revisions, a major study will be conducted with certain procedural changes: A control group at each level wil have identical treatment except that their program topic will be overweight; instruction will be by whole class; half of the experimental group classes will be taught by research personnel and half by their classroom teachers; and a long-term measure of retention will be obtained 2 months after the posttest period. Of the approximately 550 children participating, approximately 90 will be in the pilot study and 460 in the major study. Long-term Objectives: To produce a product that would establish the efficacy and the feasibility of instructional programs in pain for young school children, one possible off-shoot being a reduction in the maladaptive use of pain by children. Participation in the program should put pain in perspective, e.g., by changing the child's concept of pain from "all bad" to an awareness of its defensive value. Having some knowledge of the topic and of coping strategies should give the child the feeling of competence that stems from the active pursuit of wellness. If our hypothesis concerning positive results is confirmed, the project should draw attention to the benefits from research on pain in young well children and the possibilities for research with this group.